The Adventures of Burgboy: Another Superhero
by Geekies
Summary: Follow the adventures of Burgboy/America, a superhero who dedicates his life to ridding Mondetown of evil, mostly his arch-nemesis, Dark Scone/UK. Will he defeat him when he teams up with his lesser enemy, Mapleman/Canada? AU.
1. Foes

Dark walls surrounded our hero as he chased his foe down a narrow alley. His screams for him to halt were not followed, and he received loud drunken laughter instead. Through the turns, spins, and constant obstructions in the way, Burgboy tried with all his might to catch up with the dreaded Dark Scone. The hero began to sprint, becoming within arms reach of the drunkard. However, his enemy noticed. With a smirk, he tossed a tube out of his pocket, nearly hitting Burgboy's face, who stopped to back away from it, thinking it was a bomb of some sort. The demon often threw dangerous things, but this time, fumes of smoke came seeping out of the tube, causing our hero to cough as he inhaled a bit of it.

Continuing to laugh, Dark Scone ran out of the area, choosing complex routes in order to lose the nuisance. However, Burgboy had another idea in mind. Quickly rising off of the ground, he flew above the streets, still coughing some of the smoke out of his lungs. He attempted to find his nemesis, but no cigar. He huffed and took another glance around. "Well, I guess he got away this time." Burgboy sighed and turned around, only to see a building on fire, "I never get a break. No matter! Burgboy will save the day!"

With a horrid laugh that caused the homeless children near him to cry, Burgboy flew down to the street the building was on, running with deep breaths toward the front. He took a look around, trying to see what he could do to stop the fire and to see if anyone was even inside. It looked like no one really was; everyone was just standing outside, not calling the fire department as usual. At first he missed something, but on a second glance he spotted Mapleman, screaming at the top of his lungs to the concerned onlookers, who weren't paying attention to him, "And so! With this gasoline! I will make this fire grow even fiercer, before your very eyes! I bet you'll be dying to look at me now!"

A poorly dressed woman pointed at Burgboy and smiled widely. "Look everyone! It's Burgboy! He'll put the fire out!" The crowd agreed and started to chant, only then noticing Mapleman screaming for them to look at him.

"He can't put out fires! So there's nothing he can do!" Mapleman opened his canister of gasoline, shuffling closer to the building. "All he can do is watch as this building with no purpose burns to the ground!" The crowd gasped as he readied his container to splash the gasoline onto the fire. Burgboy flew to the sky and quickly fly-kicked him in the face. Mapleman threw the gas into the air and shrieked as it fell into the fire. The fire flared dangerously close to the weeds on the sidewalk, which was bad since everyone likes pretty weeds.

Burgboy wrestled with Mapleman as he struggled to be pinned to the cement. The fire was quite close to them, and they tried to roll away from it, but the spectators were in the way. Mapleman kicked from the side, and though he was aiming for Burgboy, he ended up tripping an elderly man. The crowd ran off, thinking that they would be hurt if they remained in the area. There was a fight, there was fire, and it was a bad neighborhood; why else wouldn't they leave? The locals watched on from afar as the men pulled at each other's hair and slashed at their faces.

Finally, Mapleman inhaled deeply, and Burgboy paused, thinking he was having an asthma attack or something. "H-Hey! You alright?" And with that, Mapleman spat a large amount of burning maple syrup in his face. Burgboy shrunk off of his enemy and rubbed at his eyes, and the other became invisible, onlookers only knowing that he ran away by the sound of running feet. This did not stop Burgboy. He got right back up, the small crowd cheering him on, and chased Mapleman. He tried to at least. The guy was a tricky devil, and it didn't help that he could become invisible.

A sigh escaped from our hero as he once again flew above the alleys in an attempt to find his opponent. Finding nothing, he went back to the burning building and called the fire department from a pay phone. Watching the firemen put out the fire was the only satisfaction he received all day.

**Will our hero ever get a break? Will he catch Mapleman? Will he catch DARK SCONE? Stay tuned in the next chapter of _The Adventures of Burgboy: Another Superhero_!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Author's Note: I really hope you enjoyed this! I have like... up to chapter eight typed out already. Writing this is so much fun! I have the main plot figured out, I'm just finding out how to put it all together. So yeah, here's a quick run down.**_

_**Burgboy/USA/America/Alfred has super strength, can fly, and the ability to eat a crapload of hamburgers in like... a minute. Mapleman/Canada/Matthew can turn invisible and spit hot maple...and probably eat a crapload of pancakes but whatever. Dark Scone/UK/Arthur, has no powers, but his sober self is unaware of his drunken self, and his drunken self is unaware of his sober self. Yay for sudden Mary Sues! :U The rest of everything is up to you to find out. ;D **_


	2. Roommates

Alfred trudged into his apartment, the aroma of something French was wafting around in the house. He was still wearing his mask, which he had forgotten to take off with his other clothes. He did this often, and he was convinced that his roommate didn't know about his life as a superhero. He was wrong, but his roommate never told him that he did know, mostly because he didn't really care. A groan escaped the younger of the two roommates as the Frenchman began to slice tomatoes.

"Job searching again, Alfred?" Francis asked, frowning in disgust as his roommate crashed down onto the couch… like he had always asked him not to do, "Crashing down on the couch again? If it breaks then I'll be upset. It's an old friend's and it would just kill me if I had to throw it away because of your clums-"

"Do you ever shut up? I don't care about the couch! I don't care about your friend and your food is disgusting! Why can't you make a decent burger?" Alfred had cut him off and at the end of his mini-rant, he swore into the couch. Francis scoffed and placed the tomatoes into a pre-prepared pan. He gave up on defending his cooking long ago; Alfred was ruthless in that matter. "I mean, sorry it's just um… job searching really sucks. It would help if you had a job."

Francis blinked at his roommate and arched a brow. "Alfred, I do have a job." At this, Alfred perked up and toppled over the couch. His roommate shook his head and went back to cooking.

Alfred stood up and pretended to look through the refrigerator. He exhaled a fake sigh and slammed the door, making Francis jump. "That's riiiiight! You do have a job! The grocery store! Hm, you should hook me up with some beef, so I won't complain about whatever meatless filth you're making."

The Frenchman rolled his eyes and agreed to pick some up for him. With a pat on his roommate's shoulder, Alfred stripped down to his boxers, plopped down on the couch and went to sleep. At the sight of him, Francis died a little inside.

**Will our hero continue to live with this French creep? Will his life always be restrained by this food-loving job holder? Find out later in the next plot turning chapter of _The Adventures of Burgboy: Another Superhero_!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Author's note: Author, your favorite character is showing. I'll try not to do it often. I wanted to show what's going on in Burgboy's Alfred life.** **Short chapter, since I know no one cares totally.  
**_


	3. Encounter

The next day, Burgboy was lifting a car with his pinky as his adorable fan boy watched in awe. After our hero set the car down, his fan cheered and circled around him, which was his usual action. "Burgboy, we should go fight crime! We'll kill the baddies and stop robbers and make people happy! Let's go! Let's go!"

Burgboy waved a finger at his self-proclaimed sidekick with a smile. "Now now, Peter, you should be studying for school and stuff! That's what kids have to do these days!" He then began to scout for any wrong-doings with his fan trailing behind. "Plus, you don't think I have it covered?"

Peter adjusted his throat and corrected his hero. "It's M.P. Puncher." He continued to follow Burgboy, trying to copy the way he walked. It was more like a saunter really, "I know you have it covered but when you get old someone's gonna have to cover for you, and that's gonna be me! So I'm starting early!"

The thought of being old, replaced, and probably loveless made Burgboy feel uneasy considering that he enjoyed being young, not replaced, and… well he was still loveless. He didn't like the idea of M.P. Puncher taking his place, mostly because he would most likely only see him as a kid, even when he was forty. He looked down at his fan, who was fidgeting with his little tassel. He found it cute, and then he realized that there was no way on Earth that the kid would ever be anything. He shook his head and walked on as M.P. Puncher followed.

"Burgboy," the fan began, pointing at a store of appliances, "that TV is moving by itself!" Burgboy threw his face into his palm, thinking that his little friend was so inadequate that he was not capable of separating reality from fiction. However, after taking a look at where he was pointing, he indeed saw a moving TV. He cautiously walked up to it, observing as the TV seemed to move slower, as if it saw him there and was wary. He picked up the TV from the air, only to have hot maple spat into his face.

Mapleman appeared, fury shining in his eyes, and punched at Burgboy, who fell with the TV in his arms. But, M.P. Puncher had a similar idea. Living up to his name, he super punched Mapleman in the back of his knee with the power of a metal platform. He heard Mapleman scream in alarm as he fell to the ground, but used the leg of his that went untouched to ground kick his tiny attacker, who stumbled down into the road. The villain rolled out of reach in a weak fashion, getting up only to see Burgboy rushing at him, about to perform a tackle. He quickly became invisible and dodged the attack.

Burgboy cautiously slid over to the blubbering M.P. Puncher. "You okay kid?" He asked, checking him over for any serious cuts or scratches. M.P. Puncher shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He told him that he was simply recovering health and was totally not crying. At that, he shakily stood and looked around for their enemy. "Metal Platform Puncher fully restored! Now where's that maple jerk?"

"Over here." It was a voice from the roof of a building. As soon as the heroes nearly gave up looking for the guy, Mapleman sighed and appeared on the roof of a deli. "Right here. Any way, I'll be at the old warehouse, tonight. We can finish this scrabble there, so your child won't get in the way." He made a finger gun and pretended to shoot as he disappeared.

M.P. Puncher balled up his fist and practically snapped his neck looking up at Burgboy. "Aren't we gonna follow him? I need to show him the power of my metal punch! I already did but it's always good to remind the bad guys about your powers twice! Let's follow him!"

Burgboy was up for a man to man battle with Mapleman. No distractions, no fire, or anything like that. He planned to go to the warehouse, beat the skin off of his nemesis, and jail him for arson and all the other crap he had done over the years. He was a hero after all, and that's what heroes did! He turned to his tiny friend and frowned. "This is a man's fight."

He had expected M.P. Puncher to be shocked and upset, but instead, he nodded and shrugged. "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do! I understand Burgboy! I'll sit back and watch as you face your dastardly foes! I'm gonna learn a lot from you just by watching!" Burgboy then changed his opinion on M.P. Puncher replacing him when he got old; the kid obviously knew his place, and that was the start of achievement. He patted him on his head after shedding a heroic and manly tear, then he flew off to his apartment to watch cartoons. They always prepared him for battle.

**What will happen to Burgboy? Will Mapleman end up setting the stage for Burgboy's demise by creating a super gun that creates black holes that sends any matter that tumbles in to another dimension where the average human would suffocate? We'll just have to find out in the next absolutely unpredictable chapter of _The Adventures of Burgboy: Another Superhero_!**

xxxxxxxxxx

_**Author's note: That totally happens. Just saying. I could be lying. I just noticed that chapter two was really short. This chapter too really. o_o;; Sealand is kind of cute I guess.**_


	4. Saving Enemies

Seven at night, and Burgboy wasn't there at the warehouse. Usually, Mapleman would be extremely annoyed if his enemy was late, though he hadn't said a specific time. Whoops. But that didn't really concern him. What did concern him was the intoxicated British guy standing over him, beginning to tell him all that he was planning to do with him. The alcohol on Dark Scone's breath was almost too much for him to take, and he would have left, but he was tied up to a thick pole.

Dark Scone had seen Mapleman go into the warehouse alone, and he had followed him. After knocking him out, he tied him to the pole, continuously taking a swig of his beverage all the while. The Canadian watched as the man threw up in the corner and went right back to drinking and describing what he would do to him.

"Y'see, I like to…to experiment on people. I like to, so much." Dark Scone then showed Mapleman his array of tubes and tools under his large coat. The tools were all meant to slice, some bloody, some clean. He had a bag of condoms and about three more bottles of alcohol, along with a bunch of Ziplocs. Mapleman shivered at the sight of what he thought was an eyeball, but it was simply an eyeball chocolate candy. Oh gosh, he stole candy from unsuspecting trick-or-treaters! The horror! "I like to cut things, I like to sexually experiment, I like to psychologically experiment, I like to…I like to..."

Mapleman watched as the creep threw up in the corner again. He returned, brandishing a small knife. "I think for you, I'm gonna cut you into little pieces with this knife, and I'm gonna see how long it takes for you to faint. And then I'll wake you up with this…"

Dark Scone popped a bottle of ale out of his coat and waved it around in Mapleman's face. "Then I'll hit you with this, t'see how you react, you know how that goes. Then I'm gonna show you various things, I'm gonna show you how your insides look. Spectacular hm? Damn right it's spect'ular. And you know what happens after all of that glamorous stuff?"

He didn't get to answer his own question, for Burgboy decided to burst through the door screaming at the top of his lungs. With a serious expression on his face, he pointed dramatically to Dark Scone. "I knew you would be here, Dark Scone! I took a whiff of your scent from a mile away!" Mapleman stared up at Burgboy with a somewhat awed countenance. For once, he viewed the man as a hero of some sort. The dust of the warehouse circled around him, unsettled because of the door's sudden movement.

The drunken Englishman smirked and tried his best to stand up straight. "Why if it isn't Burgboy! I wasn't expecting you, but I s'ppose I always wanted to experiment on you too. Come, boy. I have a surprise for you." He grabbed another knife from out of his coat and threw it at Burgboy's head. The hero dodged and decided to head butt Dark Scone in the chest. The villain wobbled around, but found his footing, slicing out another knife. This knife was larger than the last, and Mapleman assumed that he would not be throwing it.

Instead, he lunged at Burgboy as the hero lifted an old table and threw it over the drunkard. Burgboy flew above Dark Scone's blade and kicked him in the face. However, the villain jumped and kicked Burgboy in the back with his boots, sending him plummeting into the ground. He got up as fast as he could and ducked down from his foe's next kick. The hero retrieved the knife that his enemy had thrown earlier, swinging it only to have it collide with Dark Scone's blade. With a creepy grin, the enemy shuffled around as Burgboy copied. With a sudden change of expression, he struck at the hero, slashing at the side of his suit.

At this, Mapleman gasped, and again after our hero took another slice or so. "Burgboy! You have to dodge! Avoid the attack!"

"I was never good with weapons!" Burgboy yelled, throwing the knife in the air and ramming into Dark Scone with his side. Dark Scone tumbled over and rolled away as Burgboy punched the floor, leaving a slight fissure. He leaped up into the air and almost landed on his nemesis, but he had rolled away again. Dark Scone rose and grabbed Burgboy by the arm. His opponent struggled to get out of his grip, but he could not. Instead, Burgboy was thrown to the wall.

Dark Scone took out a tube and tossed it to the middle of the floor, a cloud of green quickly spreading throughout the warehouse. He ran off, taking his knives with him. As Burgboy got up, he could hear the chuckling of the drunkard, mocking him, as always. He stared down at Mapleman as he wiped some blood off of his face. "You're too delicate to have to see real men fight, so I spared you that trouble and lessened my attacks, lady." Mapleman was not impressed.

Burgboy bent down beside the victim and untied him. "Any way, aren't you glad I'm here? I'm your hero now so you should join the side of goodness!" Mapleman rubbed his wrists and looked down at them.

"Um, you mean…like be your sidekick or something?" Mapleman asked. He didn't want to be a sidekick, not at all. He'd rather be neutral really. "Sidekicks are stupid."

Burgboy's eyes grew wide. "Whoa! Are you saying we should team up? Like a not hero and sidekick thing but a hero and hero thing? Wow! It'd be really cool to have someone to chase after Dark Scone with! He did try to kill you and all, it'd be like revenge! Yeah I mean, that's like a really freaking good idea! Let's do it!"

"No, that's what you're saying but um…er…that's not my idea at all, but um… I guess…we could, if you want to…?" Mapleman stared at Burgboy awkwardly, fiddling with his fingers.

"Alright!" Burgboy stood and pulled Mapleman up as well. "From here on, we're partners, partner!" A shiver ran up the former villain's spine at the horrid southern accent his new companion used. He instantly regretted his decision. "I mean, it's the least you can do. I totally saved your life after all! Hah hah!" Mapleman stopped regretting and decided that maybe teaming up with Burgboy would be good for him…and get him lots of attention! He decided to go with it and hoped it would be a bit fun.

Mapleman hesitantly held out his fist for a fist bump and smiled. "We're making this work!" Instead of fist bumping him back, Burgboy stared at his fist cautiously and turned to the doorway.

"Any way, you can call me Alfred! Not in public of course but that's the name I go by out of costume!" Burgboy explained, looking back at Mapleman expectantly as he inspected the door for any damage he might have caused.

The now confused new companion looked down at his fist to see if it was dirty or something. Though it was a bit hurtful to be denied a fist bump, he waved it off and decided that fist bumps were not important. "My name's Matthew, but I guess you can call me anything since no one really calls me anything."

Our hero's eyes glistened, taking his partner's statement as a go ahead to make up some absurd name for him. "You look a lot like a Humphrey! Can I call you that?" Mapleman said no of course, which led Burgboy to list many other absurd names, which were all denied. Eventually, the names Matt and Mattie were accepted. "Now that that's covered, let's go to the hideout!"

"...The hideout...?" Mapleman repeated. "Why do you need a hideout? I think someone like me would need a hideout more than you."

Burgboy rolled his eyes, thinking that his enemy should have at least known the other word for hideout. "My house! Come on we'll watch TV, play video games, bother my roommate, and stuff!" The thought of bothering the man's roommate did not appeal to Mapleman, but he accepted since he was already being dragged out of the warehouse. However, just as Burgboy was about to fly them off, a yell came from the side of them.

Francis trudged up to them with a hand in his pocket and a plastic bag in the other. His nose was rosen from the cold night air and he slightly shook when a breeze passed by. "I happened to be passing by and I saw the whole thing...Burgboy, was it?" Burgboy confirmed this with Mapleman watching on in interest. "Well congratulations, Burgboy. Ah, see...I have this for someone named Alfred Jones? I'm going to be late getting home so I was thinking that maybe you can give this to him since you're so super and all?" He pulled out a pack of beef from his plastic bag and looked it over.

"Of course! I can give it to him! Gimme!" Burgboy took the beef and playfully saluted his roommate. "Good citizen, I will get this to Alfred in the speed of light! Ready to fly Mapleman?" Without waiting for him to answer, Burgboy flew up into the sky with his new companion screaming for him to put him down. Francis rolled his eyes and ran off to see where that mysterious man that Alfred had been fighting went. It didn't take too long to find him, Dark Scone, passed out near a bench. He stared at him for a while, observing his face, taking note of it and remembering it. For good measure, he took out his phone and snapped a picture of him. Eventually, he stooped down and shook him gently, wondering what would happen.

Dark Scone woke and looked around, confusion spreading across his face, especially when seeing a random guy who looked as if he were freezing simply staring at him. "I shouldn't ask this, but are you okay?" Francis asked, standing up to look down at Dark Scone.

The villain groaned and buried his face into his sleeve. "Your accent, it's horrid. G'away." As Francis raised his brows in quite the annoyed manner at the villain's own accent and began to walk away, Dark Scone spoke up again. "I wanna know what's in your bag b'fre I go to sleep."

The Frenchman stopped and looked down at his bag. "Just a couple of ingredients and groceries. Peppers, sauce, onions... Why are you so interested?" He was not used to anyone asking for the contents of his bags. He often brought food home after work, so it was common for him to have a plastic bag with food in it. Alfred wouldn't ask what was in the bags, mostly because before he got into the house the bag would be thoroughly inspected by either Alfred or a Burgboy who had forgotten that he was Burgboy at the time.

"It just smells good. What're you a chef? Why aren't you cooking me s'mthing? Damn't." Dark Scone rubbed at his eyes and leaned on the bench to fall asleep.

Francis smiled warmly and pulled the drunkard off of the ground. "Looks like someone had too much to drink and needs to be escorted home." He thought that maybe it was a bad idea to be helping his roommate's enemy like that, but if he was in the villain's position, then he'd want to be taken home as well. "Is that okay with you? Can you give me directions you silly drunken English sounding creep?"

Dark Scone wrinkled his nose and let Francis hold him up. "You've got s'm nerve! But that attit'de is perfect for an assistant of mine! You should be my assist'nt 'n cook for me aaannnnd that's all." He allowed Francis to hold onto his shoulders so he wouldn't fall. "It's a lil' up the street."

"As much as I'd love to travel down the path of evil and make bad choices, I don't think I want to be your assistant, sir." The two men almost traveled across the city to get to their destination, and Francis noted that a little up the street was nothing for a drunk man, or so they would like to believe.

XXXXXXXXX

Matthew emptied his third soda after defeating Alfred in a battle of some imported fighting game that Alfred had gotten from someone a long time ago. "We're tied now," he smiled, throwing his can in the trashcan that was conveniently next to him. "I hope you're not upset that I wasn't as bad at this as you thought I would be."

"Ha ha! I'm a hero so I don't get upset! Duh," Alfred shouted half-heartedly. Just then, Francis walked in. He recognized Matthew as Mapleman, but he didn't bother saying so. He never did. "Francis! We made burgers but you were too late so we ate them all!"

The roommate didn't care and made himself something else instead. All night, the boys alternated between video games and comedy movies, and one scary movie which actually wasn't very scary. At about five in the morning, the boys began to doze off. Before they did, Alfred spoke up, "I never thought we'd ever hang out like this, you know?" Matthew hummed in agreement. "Actually, that's not true! I've thought of it a couple of times I guess! Weird huh?"

"Not as weird as that one part in that movie," Matthew muttered. Alfred laughed drowsily.

There was a bit of silence for a while, until Alfred asked, "Do you need a blanket? I can steal my roommate's blanket?"

With an irritated grunt, Matthew turned his ears away from Alfred. "Leave that man alone and let me go to sleep. Why are you so loud?" With that, Matthew fell asleep and Alfred soon followed. They would wake in the morning hardly even remembering anything they said, not that any of it was important.

"**This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new." Will those High School Musical lyrics hold up in the next chapter of our hero's constantly changing life? Will the author be sued for copy pasting the lyrics from the nearest lyrics site? Find out in the next exhilarating—never mind, the next chapter is not exhilarating, but there's mention of a rooster in the next chapter of The Adventures of Burgboy: Another Superhero!**

_**Author's Note: They have teamed up! Yay! And what's this that Francis is doing? Making a complicated plot? No! Stop it! Yeah, if there's going to be plot holes, they'll trace back to this chapter probably. And no, I'm not a fan of High School Musical, but that's as far as I'll go for poking fun at it. No need to rain on a kid's parade.**_


	5. Adjustment

Matthew woke up before Alfred, but stared up at the ceiling for a while. It was a little cold in the apartment, but he decided to bear with it. Eventually, he got up to explore the place, pacing the small kitchen twice or so. He trudged back into the living room, looking over all the videos Alfred had, or maybe they were Francis' also, the roommate that Alfred seemed to treat like a housewife. He looked back at Alfred, who was snoring obnoxiously. A thought ran through his head then. He was thinking that if he was still a villain, then he would probably take advantage of his enemy's opening, right there, right then.

Wait, since when did he stop being a villain? He was simply partners with a so-called hero now. That was all. He never agreed to becoming good and pure—wait, villains were only not pure to the heroes and citizens; he was pure in a villainous way. Yes, that was making sense to him. And now that he was teaming up with a hero, he was simply a villain who was… Why was he doing this again? Right, the attention, which was the reason why he started his career as a villain any way.

Okay, well if he was getting more attention as a good guy then he guessed that he didn't need to be a villain anymore…though 'villain' had a way better ring to it. Alright, so he would be a good villain! Yay, so he could stop staring at Alfred sleeping now that he figured that out. That was creepy, or at least he had been feeling like a creep just standing there staring.

After looking out of the window, examining all the surrounding landmarks, he searched for bugs in the corners. He found none, which was good. He assumed that Alfred's roommate was the one who did all the cleaning. He couldn't picture the hero as a clean house keeper kind of guy now that he had seen his sloppiness. All those cans. All those freaking fracking cans all over the freaking fracking place. It made him mad for some reason, but he left them there and scooted the trashcan near the sleeping boy for when he woke up. Boy? How old was this guy any way?

Matthew shuffled over to the hallway, a dark and short distanced location in the apartment. There were two doors, and he wondered what was behind both of them. Being the explorer for a moment that he was, he opened the first one. Behind the door was a bathroom that had a shower tub thing, a floor mat, a sink, a medicine cabinet, stuff that no one cared about, and a trashcan. Mind blowing stuff there.

He stepped inside, closed the door and took a piss. It was an enjoyable relief, and while doing so he laughed to himself. _I'm peeing in Burgboy's toilet, _he thought. He didn't mean anything by the thought, but he had found it interesting. His former enemy's toilet… He had expected something way cooler than the plain white seat in front of him. Maybe his roommate couldn't tolerate out of the ordinary things? Now that a door was opened, Matthew couldn't help but wonder, although he told himself that he could care less.

After he finished, he flushed the toilet, washed his hands, and then dried them on a used towel, which probably wasn't good but oh well. Matthew turned off the light and opened the other door, guessing that Alfred's roommate was probably in there. Francis was laying on a small bed, which was separated from another bed only by a table with a lamp on it. Matthew tiptoed around the room, looking at the clash of items. There were briefs all over the floor on one side of the room, and emptiness on the other; bright colored things on one side of the room, and papers with words on them neatly placed around on the other. Looking over Francis again, Matthew suddenly felt like he was invading the man's space. He began to head out when he heard the roommate exhale in an exhausted manner.

"Did he strip?" The voice sounded irritated, and Matthew wasn't sure if the question was being directed towards him, or if the man was sleep talking. He shook his head, trying to be as silent as possible, but not knowing what to do. He was frozen is all he knew. He felt like he had been caught in some weird… thing. Better wording; he felt that he wasn't supposed to be in the room in the first place, and now that someone knew that he was in there, he thought that he was going to be yelled at, kicked out, accused of doing something; he just didn't know. Francis sat up on his elbows and looked Matthew in the eye, "Alfred, I mean; did he strip? Did he make you uncomfortable?"

Matthew shook his head, a bit confused, but then just decided to answer the question as it was asked to him, and not question why he was being asked. "N-No, he didn't. To both of that, I mean those…questions."

Francis rolled back over in his bed and pulled the covers back over himself. "Mn, Dieu Merci. He did something right for once." He remained in bed for a little longer, and Matthew was kind of surprised that the guy wasn't getting up. It was almost nine in the morning. Suddenly, Francis jumped out of bed and slipped on some socks. He was wearing some pajamas with roosters decorating it. "Help me wake up Alfred, will you?"

"Um…okay?" Matthew piped up.

"Alfred will zone in and out all day until you flip him off my precious couch; only when he's on the couch mind you. Never when he's in his actual bed," he went on and on, explaining how on a usual day, Alfred would wake up early and make a bunch of noise. He told him how he didn't like it when Alfred lazed around all day, since he just got sweaty and dirty and made the couch smell disgusting. He wasn't sure if he liked it better when Alfred slept in or when he got up earlier than the birds and dew monsters.

They kicked cans out of the way and stood in front of the dozing Alfred, looking down on him as he snored. "Alright, so here's how we do this. Yell out things in any foreign language you know, even if it's gibberish, and then take the bottom of the couch and flip it over- but gently and slowly! This couch, this couch is...right, he'll become very confused, and it's fun to watch."

"Is French okay? I know some French," Matthew asked, feeling content with the plan.

Francis smirked at the boy, "Ohhh? Tu parles Français?" He smiled coyly, then knelt down to grip the bottom of the couch, and Matthew followed. "Un, deux, trois! Je ne sais pas!"

"Je suis une tortue!"

They flipped the couch over gently yet still fast enough to make Alfred fall off not so softly onto his back, and they pulled the couch back up, yelling obscene things in French. Alfred looked around, his eyes wide in either surprise, fear, or both. He stared up at Francis and Matthew, who were leaning over the couch, laughing at him.

"Oh…oh hey that wasn't…oh man not more French," Alfred mumbled, rubbing his face, "not more of this hell."

Francis rolled his eyes, and went around the couch to help Alfred up. "It's nine eleven, Alfred."

"Just turned nine twelve," Matthew pointed out, wondering if he should have gone home long ago.

Alfred hopped up and rushed around the house, pretty much just flailing. "I've wasted so much time! Too much! This isn't good! Ah man, I don't think I have time to even take a shower! Let's go Mapl—Matthew!"

"Take a shower, Alfred. You're job searching with your friend? You won't get any jobs smelling like a bum." Francis told him, keeping a straight face. Matthew raised a brow at both of the men. He had guessed that Francis didn't know their identities, and he really didn't care if he did, but he was under the impression that… he wasn't sure what Francis knew. There.

Matthew adjusted his throat and looked over the clothes that he was wearing. Certainly not pretend job searching material, not that it mattered. All he knew, Francis might have thought that he was a thug for whoever denied Alfred a job. Sounded plausible. "Well then, I should take a shower as well."

"Whoa whoa, you're saying we're taking a shower together?" Alfred asked. Francis choked on air and tried to pretend that he wasn't laughing.

The former villain frowned, searching Alfred's face to see if he was joking. He placed his face into his palm, "I meant after you take your shower."

** Will everyone realize that this tale didn't progress at all just now? Will Mapleman become fed up with Burgboy? Will Burgboy's roommate continue to not have a purpose other than to whine and complain about Burgboy? Keep your eyes glued and find out in the next chapter of** **The Adventures of Burgboy: Another Superhero!**

_**Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't been updating this much. I've had chapters five through eight done before I even posted chapter four. I had been trying to find good times to upload my updates…and I figured out, it was never a good time. So here. Also, these next couple of chapters are fun but I know they'll tick people off, so sorry in advance.**_


	6. There Were Superheroes

Burgboy stretched as he stepped out of the apartment, waiting for Mapleman to tag along. He was taking way too long to get ready for his taste. Brushing your teeth again after eating breakfast? Really? It was such a waste of time in Burgboy's eyes. Finally, Mapleman peeked out of the apartment, searching the sky for something. He sighed then went back inside, to Burgboy's annoyance.

"Hey what the heck? What are you doing?" Burgboy yelled, rushing back in only to be pushed out by Mapleman.

"I was getting my jacket. It looks chilly," Mapleman scurried down the stairs of the apartment and stared at the sky, "Um… it's nice weather I guess."

Our first hero flew off the railing and landed on a car in the parking lot, placing his hands on his hips heroically. Mapleman stared at him and asked him if that was his car. He shook his head and told him that it was his crappy neighbor's car. "Okay," Mapleman blinked and stood closer to the car, though he disliked how he was being looked down upon, "so what are we going to do? Fight evil and save a whole bunch of people and stuff?"

Burgboy laughed a horrendously long, eye-shattering laugh and hopped off of the car. "Oh Mapleman, you're so not ready to be a hero." Our former villain seemed a little offended, but didn't comment back. "I'm going to teach you everything about being a hero all in one day!"

Mapleman shrugged, "Alright, lay it on me. What's the first step to um…herohood?" Burgboy belted out his horrid laugh again, which caused Mapleman to cover his ears.

"Oh Mapleman, I didn't even start talking yet! Unhand your ears," Mapleman obeyed Burgboy, seeing that the laughing was over. "Mapleman, you can't simply walk into herohood, it's a matter of being ready or not! And your readiness is judged by awesome heroes…like me!"

"Just a question scholar; who judged your readiness? I'm not aware of any other heroes around here," Mapleman pointed out.

Burgboy frowned at his new companion's statement. What kind of question was that? Stupid. "An expected question from an ignorant former villain," he huffed as he crossed his arms. Mapleman stuck his tongue out at the hero and urged him to explain how he was judged. "If you read into a little of the beautiful city of Mondetown's history, you'd see that there were a whole bunch of heroes here like a million years ago! Now there's not a lot, and that's because of some super not cool villains that kind of killed them off, but there are still some heroes here who aren't dead! And who aren't me!"

Mapleman nodded, "Color me surprised by your knowledge, which I'm going to look up this stuff when I get home by the way. I'm not going to just believe you. Any way, list some, dead or alive."

Burgboy uncrossed his arms and started to name some of the heroes long past on his fingers. "Ringerwoman, Surpresso, which by the way, the street Surpressa was named after him. Um, Galactilass, Montgomery Teal and his awesome sidekick, Tealevision. Who else? The Breezey. The Jermens, Archenglish-"

"Never even heard of any of those people, I doubt Surpressa is named after this so-called Surpresso, and The Jermens were a band," Mapleman corrected him, or so he thought.

To Mapleman, Burgboy shook his head in disgust. "No, the Jermens were a band as a cover-up. They actually had powers—musical powers! Did you not see how panicked the other band members looked when Roderich fired a beam out of his keyboard guitar thing? Their powers were supposed to be secrets!"

"I was pretty sure that the whole thing was altered digitally. I saw the video on the internet and it looked pretty fake to me," the former villain explained.

"Shut the hell up Mapleman! Your logic is flawed, therefore you are invalid!"

"Wow so mature. Just admit that I'm right!" Mapleman yelled out.

Burgboy growled but stopped talking for a second, he nodded and smirked at his partner, "How about this; one of the Jermens are still in the city, and alive so why don't I just take you on over to his house, so you can see his powers for yourself?"

Mapleman scoffed, "You do not know the last Jermen."

"Second to last."

"Alfred, and yes I'm calling you Alfred, all the Jermens died in a car explosion except the one that quit the band. There is no second to last Jermen," Mapleman explained, not quite believing Burgboy at all.

Our hero looked at Mapleman as if he said something surprisingly random. He searched the area to see if anyone was around, and then huddled closer to him. "Mapleman, you're familiar with The K.J. Musical Devil, right?"

Mapleman smiled menacingly, "Only one of the most awesome villains that used to roam the city." He wasn't the reason that he began down the path of evil, but he was still a pretty cool guy, playing his deadly tambourine and stuff.

"Wow, you know villains here but not heroes? Any way, that guy, used to be behind the curtain playing the tambourine when The Jermens performed. He quit since he wasn't getting recognized for his playing. So um…the car explosion…"

"No! No way!" Mapleman seemed excited to hear such information.

"He made their car explode with his tambourine, just like how he made people's heads explode with it. He was a Jermen, and the rest of them had similar powers, and they used them to fight crime. The reason why K.J.M.D. targeted them was because he was unhappy with them, and they had been after, Disktructo, who he made his new partner after quitting."

Mapleman gasped wide-eyed at him and smiled wildly, "That's crazy freaking awesome! So that's why he suddenly joined forces with him, and why the random tambourine suddenly stopped being heard in their songs!" He pressed a hand to his forehead, laughing breathlessly, "I always thought that they were lovers or something! That explains why the Jermens always said that they were betrayed!" Burgboy watched as Mapleman pulled at his hair and chuckled that everything suddenly made sense to him.

"But you have to look it up to see if it's true, don't you?" Burgboy pursed his lips and threw his hands up in the air in false defeat. Mapleman paused and watched our hero pace around the parking lot, and look into one of his lower neighbor's windows. He believed him, it all added up after all, but something was bothering him. All this information that the hero seemed to have about these people, everything he had said, all of it were…things he had never heard before.

Our yesterday's villain stepped closer to Burgboy, his question slipping off of his tongue, "How do you know all of this?"

Burgboy froze and stared at Mapleman, not in shock, not in fear, but in realization. He had beaten around the bush the whole time he was raving on about heroes. He smiled and scratched his head, "You asked who judged my readiness…it was Ludwig."

A silence fell over the two, but questions were left unanswered to Mapleman, "So you're saying…Ludwig, the Jermen that quit, told you all of this…?" A nod. "Why did he quit? Did he tell you?"

"He knew that after K.J.M.D. quit, he was no longer safe. His family was no longer safe either. So he quit the band, which meant quitting the force, and K.J.M.D. promised that he'd leave him alone," Burgboy elaborated, "he told me that when K.J.M.D. was caught, he went to visit him. They were brothers after all. All of the Jermens were related somehow."

Mapleman raised a brow and cocked his head, "Really?"

Another nod from our hero, "Anyway, during his visit, K.J.M.D. told him a lot of things, a lot of reasons, and so Ludwig passed that all down to me… He thinks he was a coward, but a coward isn't someone who protects his family, you know?" Silence floated over them again, and Mapleman could see that the day was getting really emotional at a fast pace. Naturally, as a former villain, he still didn't care much for mushy things. Well sort of. In all honesty, he had been a small time villain any way.

He placed his hands on Burgboy's shoulders and smiled in a way that felt heartwarming to him but looked cold and menacing to others. "Well then, you answered my questions and now I'm pumped! Shut up and teach me how to be a hero already, you silly do-gooder!"

Burgboy lit up and started to fly upward as Mapleman continued to grip onto his shoulders for dear life, "Yeah! Alright Mapleman, let's go through the basics!"

**The basics? What the heck are the basics? Find out in the next chapter of** **The Adventures of Burgboy: Another Superhero!**

_**Author's Note: I'm so sorry about this chapter. So pointless, and the back story is hardly anything to cheer about. Like…who cares? But at least you kind of see how villains and heroes are looked upon.**_


	7. Rules For Superheroes

"The first rule to superheroing is to make sure that what you're doing will benefit the good. Lives may be lost sometimes, but you just have to remember that some lives might be more valuable than others. It's definitely more heroic to save the woman trapped on a sinking ship than to save the captain. The captain has probably seen his days. All captains are old any way.

"The second rule to superheroing is to make others like you! If you're a hero that no one likes then what's the point? Just end it. And by that I mean retire, don't join the side of evil or anything!

"The third rule is to always be on guard. There are villains everywhere. In fact, everyone is a villain-even the neighbor's cat! …Especially the neighbor's cat.

"The fourth rule is that you must have a superhero identity and a regular loser identity. I seriously mean regular loser here, because it's just that more fun. The only thing with this is that you'd better be a freaking awesome superhero or you'll just be a loser for both identities, and that really sucks!

"The fifth rule of superheroing is to create symbols for your superhero identity. Have something that people look at and think, 'Wow! If I have that, it'll remind me of insert super cool superhero here!' This makes you great for advertising agencies, so if you fail at being a superhero then you can always go on to being a poster child thing! Also, for changing into your gear, make sure you pick a cool place to do it. Telephone booths are out of fashion, and dark alleys are becoming dangerous because villains are expecting you to go there nowadays. Try rushing into a manhole or…in all honesty, I've been working on this myself.

"The sixth rule of superheroing! Never give into the evil! Evil is tempting, they have cool things, and one of your enemies may look extremely sexy, like seriously, no one should look that hot when threatening to kill you… right! Even with all of that just resist! Resistance! Restraint! It's been working for me!

"The seventh rule of superheroing is to know your enemies. Make sure you can list them in order from worst to petty villain, or in my case, worst to candy stealing bully. (Well that kid is doing fine now. Good kid.) Remember that villains are super tricky and will pretend to be good only to be evil again. Happens in movies all the time!"

Peter stopped reading his short book, a guide that Burgboy had written and given to him the fourth time they had met, to glare at his big brother, Arthur, as he passed by his younger brother's room. Arthur sighed as the boy stuck his tongue out at him. "Go away you pillock," Peter shouted.

Arthur shrugged and went off down the hall. Peter huffed and began to read again, not caring if his brother had just been asking him what he wanted for dinner.

"The eighth rule of superheroing is to assert who your allies are. It's good to have allies. A lot of allies would be fun, but remember that it's hard to keep tabs on all of those allies! I'd suggest exchanging numbers! If you have a computer, which is dangerous because villains are always sending viruses around and stuff, you should arrange a super secret Facebook account, and set your page to private! Villains WILL be snooping! Admittedly, most villains seem to be better with computers than superheroes, but that's only because they have no lives and have the time to sit around on a computer all day!

"The ninth rule of superheroing is to have available transportation. Flying counts! Cars are becoming useless due to traffic and stuff. Get a hover car. That'd be freaking sweet! If you can, travel on the roofs because no one is really up there. Also it looks cool.

"The tenth rule, don't be afraid of death. We can sacrifice ourselves for the good of humanity. By this time, you're probably at a point where you've seen everything you'll ever need to see. We are strong, no matter what happens. We've made an imprint just by saving that life, just by jailing that creeper, just by…existing. Never be afraid of what we were made for.

"The eleventh rule, is something you have to fill in for yourself."

The last rule puzzled Peter. But he smiled and turned to the next page. Burgboy had often done things like that. He seemed weird, boyish, and sometimes even silly, but he wasn't as off and crazy as Peter had first thought. He said some things, things that you had to think about. He was intelligent in his own way.

"The main virtues; courage, charity, justice, mercy, and determination. Though sometimes you're just going to have to say, 'screw it' and have no mercy or something. Just be a good guy over all! Simple stuff right?

Peter nodded and was about to read on until Arthur shuffled into the room. "Peter," his voice was falsely sweet, "what are you reading pet?" He sat down next to Peter on the bed, who stared at the offending man. Arthur read a little from the guide over Peter's shoulder, then frowned. The boy had read that guide almost every day it seemed.

"Out with you!" Peter yelled, "I asked you to go away!"

"Peter, if you would allow me to be closer to you, then I could suggest some wonderful books for a boy your age."

The younger brother shook his head and tried to push him out of his room, "Out you poxy wally! You…you barmy nancy!" Arthur huddled out with the aid of Peter's strong push. "And leave me be, you prat!"

**Why does young M.P. Puncher act this way? In all honesty, we may never know, but it's nice to think that it's possible that we will know in the next chapter of The Adventures of Burgboy: Another Superhero!**

_**Author's Note: I am so sorry. ******__I still have up to chapter nine done already. I'll work on chapter 10 tonight I guess._  



	8. Rules For Villains

Burgboy laughed as Mapleman held himself up on his hands and knees and breathed heavily on the top of the roof of a building. He eventually plopped down and rolled over, staring up at the sky. _What a cliché move to make, just staring at the sky, out of breath like this,_ he thought. Burgboy stood over him and smirked, earning a groan from the Canadian former villain. He shielded his eyes from the sun and swore at the hero.

"So those are the steps of becoming a hero! How are you feeling?" Burgboy asked.

"Violated, thanks," Mapleman grumbled, sitting up again. "That girl, why did she chase me down? Stupid little girl, I don't want her to touch me ever again! Did we really have to go through all of that? Did it really have to take two days?"

The hero laughed again, "Welcome to the world of heroism! It only gets better from here! Let me tell ya!" He held out his hand for Mapleman to grab, who obeyed the silent command to be pulled up from the ground. "But you know… the people thought you were pretty cool didn't they; when you saved that touchy girl from that burglar?"

Mapleman thought about this for awhile. They had cheered; the spectators had cheered when he suddenly appeared behind that guy and knocked him out. They had cheered when he escorted the girl to her friends again, and had cooed when she hugged him tightly. However, they did nothing when she chased him down the street, pretty much fondling him. Yet, he still felt good about it. He had saved a life instead of leaving one in distress. It was just… a better feeling.

He smiled and turned to make sure that Burgboy didn't see his grin. "I'm sure they were just looking for entertainment and found it from me."

"I'm sure they weren't. Any way! You've done a lot by yourself, with my help of course, but starting tomorrow, how about we fight crime as a team?" Burgboy suggested.

The former nemesis swiftly turned around, "Oh no no no. In order for you to be an effective hero, it's suggested, by me of course, that you learn the ideals of villains."

"Don't need it."

An awkward silence passed over our heroes, then Mapleman scoffed, "Wow you're just… listen here Alfred, and yes, I'm saying Alfred; you put me through that heroism hell and now you're going to stick it through villainy hell. Nowhere am I going to teach you how to be a villain, simply pointing out certain things." 

Burgboy thought about this, then growled. "Fine. Hit me with your poison."

A sudden air of pride rushed through Mapleman as he made his way towards the ledge of the building. "Well, Burgboy," he began, "we have this thing called 'The Code'. It's pretty simple. Have no mercy, know your tricks, if you're going to not have a villainous identity then make sure you at least know how to act normal enough to have people think that you're not the villain they think you are—stuff like that right? But I'm going to skip to the instructions."

"Wait," Burgboy mumbled, looking over Mapleman's outfit, "that last one, is that why you don't conceal your face?"

A nod from the past villain, "Yeah. I'm looked over most of the time any way, so I didn't think it would matter if I just changed clothes when I'm not being villainous. Any way, let me go on." He stepped over to a pole on the roof and leaned on it, possibly to seem like less of a loser, though that failed. "See, we were told that in order to find a hero's real identity, we have to stalk them, which is cool since stalking is a crime."

Burgboy jumped in shocked, "S-So have you always known that I was Alfred?"

"Never saw you in every day clothes, but I always knew your name. Not an important discovery." At Burgboy's discomforted gaze, our new hero continued. "Another instruction was spying, and another was finding a great hiding place, another was cleaning up after yourself—you get it.

"Let me try to explain this… Blackmail; an art in the world of villainy, one must create a plot so sinister for those he's attempting to blackmail. It's a complicated process, yet very underrated. Not many feel that they can do it, but I think I'm pretty good at it—I do it small scale wise all the time at school and stuff. It would be really strategic to blackmail villains since most of them don't expect it you see..."

And so Burgboy listened to the ways of the villains, as told by Mapleman. It was very informative in a way, yet he lost sight of the ex-villain somewhere in between the explanation, and that's where our hero had stopped listening. At the end of Mapleman's instructions, where it was almost night time, Burgboy heard his new companion say quite proudly, "And that's why whenever we run into a pedophile, thinking as a hero now, we have to strip him down! Bet you would have never thought of that!"

"…Good information, Mapleman! Let's eat or something," Burgboy grinned, patting the new guy on the back. Good job for wasting the day with your bullcrap, Mapleman.

Disappointment washed over Mapleman's face, "You don't… have any questions?"

Burgboy chuckled, "Unlike you, I'm not going to ask a million things about your villainous ideals. I'll keep my silly sarcastic questions to myself. I do have one! How old are you Mapleman?"

Such a random question startled the Canadian. He hadn't wanted to reveal his age, but since he was being asked, he felt that there wasn't much to avoid. Why lie? Yet why be truthful? He could say anything. He could say he was twenty one, twenty five even, but there was something in him that made him want the All-American hero to trust him completely, and he wanted to somewhat trust the hero as well. That's what partners were, weren't they; trusting companions?

"I'm…eighteen," he muttered hesitantly. He stared Burgboy in the eyes, assuring him that he wasn't lying. Burgboy nodded thoughtfully as a smile slowly grew across his face. "And you?"

It was Burgboy's turn to be startled. Like Mapleman, he hadn't expected such a question. Well, he did since he had asked also, but he hadn't known how to answer. He had always wanted to come off as older and cooler, but the truth was, he was only nineteen; a year older than Mapleman. He coughed into his hand distractingly, "Twenty two, couldn't you tell?"

Seeing through the lie, Mapleman began to grit his teeth. How dare the fool lie, and right after he explained how villains could see through lies pretty well due to body language expressions. "Excuse me, sir, I didn't quite hear you. Repeat yourself and please make sure you're correct."

Guilt poured onto Burgboy and he couldn't quite look the younger hero in the eye. "No, um…" Why had he lied any way? Why had he—stupid! No point! "I'm nineteen, couldn't you tell?"

Mapleman began to smile and went back towards the ledge of the building. "I couldn't tell."

"Sorry…let's eat somewhere for adults then!"

"O-Oh, where's that?"

Mapleman didn't think that they would end up in the ball pin of McDonald's, eating the cheapest burger on the menu, and throwing multicolored balls at each other. "Take this Mapleman!"

"Take this Burgboy!"

"Crap, what did I just step in?"

"Ew! Don't come near me!"

**When will we be saved from this awful story-telling? And when's the action going to come in? Where the heck's the action if this is about superheroes and stuff? Oh…in the next chapter? Okay then! Prepare yourself for a hopefully action-packed chapter of The Adventures of Burgboy: Another Superhero!**


	9. McGriddles and Fights

What time was it? Two in the morning? Alfred was up and getting ready for a brand new day at this time. He was rather frustrated because he had woken up later than he usually did. His roommate woke as well, glaring at him. There were no words said, only expressive glances which spoke the words they had been thinking about, and wanting to say. They were too lazy and tired to say anything, to even sigh or groan.

Francis shook his head in disgust, as if to say, "Alfred, you are way too loud this early in the morning. I have work you know." He flopped down on the mattress and pulled his pillow over his head. Alfred continued to slip on his "job-searching clothes" and searched the refrigerator for something delicious and American. He found nothing, so he went back into the room with Francis, nudging the man who reluctantly turned to stare up at the early riser.

Alfred adjusted his throat and sighed before he spoke, "We need-" Francis waved off his roommate and turned back into the sheets. He muttered that he knew what he wanted. With that, Alfred grabbed his costume, making sure Francis didn't see, and booked it out of the apartment. It was dark outside, and it was about three then. Too much time had been wasted. In the time that he wasn't out, someone could have had their purse snatched, been punched by their wife, or…had their throats slit.

He bolted down the apartment stairs and rushed through the parking lot to the nearest porta-potty so he could quickly transform into Burgboy.

It was about five when Matthew decided to stop searching the internet and head to bed. "Good morning, morning, we have got to stop meeting like this! I was so unprepared!" It was what he wrote as his social network status. He threw himself onto his bed and groaned when his alarm went off. He had forgotten to set his alarm to his weekend schedule again. Instead of ignoring the alarm, he decided it was time to wake up any way. He wondered for a short while what he was going to do that day.

After a long shower, he slipped on his Mapleman costume and began to ready himself for whatever waited for him outside. Nothing was waiting for him, but he liked to think so.

Burgboy flew above Mondetown, with a smile on his face. He swooped down lower, scoping out the area and nodding when he saw empty and peaceful dark alleyways. He was supposed to be at McDonald's to see if Mapleman was up for crime-fighting at six, and it was—seven? He flew through the air like a torpedo, which wasn't wise since it caused nosebleeds. At the site of the welcoming yellow letter, he made himself drop from the sky and land almost painfully on the cement. He didn't see Mapleman, but he figured that he could grab a McGriddle still. So he walked into the empty establishment, the cashier the only one he could see. He knew there was someone in the back at least.

"Good morning, Burgboy," the guy at the cash register greeted our hero with his grandest smile. He hadn't seen him close up before, so he felt like he was pretty lucky today. "How are you so far?"

"Gimme a McGriddle!" Burgboy shouted. The cashier felt unimportant, and rung up the hero's order. He told the worker in the back to make a McGriddle, then stared in awe at Burgboy's costume. Those burgundy gloves, that sleeveless white shirt that proudly wore a red 'H' on it, the red cape, those blue tights, the dark red mask…he didn't match much, but he still looked cool to the cashier. The worker in the back constantly called out for the cashier to grab the finished McGriddle, but the cashier was daydreaming about being Burgboy. Wow, wouldn't it be just great if he could fly?

Burgboy came up to the counter as the cashier perked up, "Good citizen! What keeps me from my breakfast?" The worker in the back exclaimed some smartass remark, which Burgboy ignored since the door to the building flew open. "It's Mapleman! You're late! I was just about to save the day without you!"

Wow, he was so cool, talking to a commoner named Mapleman. Who was Mapleman? "I'm sorry I'm late," the one called Mapleman began, "but I…I actually don't have an excuse." Burgboy snatched the McGriddle from the worker that came forth from the back. Mapleman asked what the item was.

"Mapleman, you don't know what this is?" At his question, Mapleman shook his head. Burgboy unwrapped his burger and revealed the horror which is the McGriddle. It was so delicious, yet so disgusting. So freaking delicious. "You have this bun with maple in it right? Then you have the patty, then the egg, the bacon, some stuff, and then the other bun with maple! It's…a mapleburger!"

The former villain leaned forward to hear the word again, "A what?"

"A mapleburger! It's good! Have a bite! Cashier citizen, stop looking at me! Eat the burger, Mapleman!" Burgboy shoved the wad of terrible into Mapleman's mouth. A bite was taken; it was inevitable. Mapleman chewed the piece and swallowed. "I said stop looking at me creep!"

The cashier responded to Burgboy with tears. Mapleman blinked and took in the taste. It was wonderful, so wonderful! Yet it was dripping with grease and other crud. "This is good I think." Little did they know, that phrase was the beginning of Mapleman's addiction, his addiction to McGriddles.

Burgboy flew over Mondetown with Mapleman clutching onto his arms, scared out of his mind. He wasn't sure if Burgboy would simply drop him into the street with the busy cars. He clutched tighter when they flew above a spiky looking building. When he looked up at Burgboy, Burgboy immediately looked down with a smile. It was a smile that seemed to say, "Trust me more, okay?" Mapleman blushed and looked back down on the city. Every time he was up there with his new partner, he reminded himself about how he would have never thought that he'd be up there.

"Oh," Burgboy suddenly circled around and looked down at the city, "that's a fight down there!" He began to dart himself down to the fight but stopped when Mapleman screamed.

"Burgboy! You can't just go down there without a plan!" Mapleman yelled, holding onto the hero as tight as he could.

Burgboy landed them on a building, looking down at the fight, "I'll take them all and you can just make sure no one escapes!"

Mapleman smacked Burgboy's head, "Didn't you listen to me when I told you that villains are experts on escape? I swear, it seems like you didn't listen at all! Now listen this time! Look at that fight!" They both observed, and watched as three or four people were being mercilessly beaten by a larger group. "They're mobbing some innocents! See? You would have hurt the innocents!"

The hasty hero became fidgety and stomped his foot impatiently. "Hello? I would have figured it out instead of wasting time here as the poor guys are being beaten down!"

"Shut up for a second! We can't just go down there! Here, I'll go in without being visible and um…shank people, and you'll-"

"You have a shank?"

Mapleman groaned, "No! I have a pocket knife! Now listen! Go in and do whatever! I'll go in without being seen, save the people being attacked, and then we'll get the hell out of there!"

"And if they have guns? No ideas wise guy?"

The former villain thought of this for a while. "We'll take some risks. We're heroes right? Risk is what we do isn't it?" Alfred smiled at Mapleman's answer and they flew down there, Mapleman already invisible.

They went unnoticed at first, but then a thug turned around and yelled at Burgboy, "Hey! There ain't nothin' to see here!" The others stopped for a second as well. In that small time, Burgboy caught a glimpse at those being attacked; three men in their twenties, but they had been beaten into their forties. They stared at Burgboy through the legs of their attackers, and the hero found in their eyes the expression of pain and the need for assistance.

Burgboy grabbed whatever was closest to him and chucked it at the thugs; it was a public mailbox. Some mail dropped out of the heavy container, and the thugs turned their attention to the hero, who darted toward one of them, using his head to knock the ruffian into the wall. He stopped himself to kick at a thug who came from behind him, but another went on to punch Burgboy's leg. He fell to the floor, about to flip up and hope it hit the guy, but instead, the thug bled out of his neck and toppled over another thug. Ah, the pocket knife; it was Mapleman.

The thugs became confused and tried to surround Burgboy after he rose from the ground. A rather lean hooligan was fiercely elbowed as the apparent floating pocketknife slashed him down. A swift spin kick knocked down a shorter thug, and the action was followed by multiple stomps while he writhed on the ground. A pocket knife was dug into the back of another and quickly pulled out to be inserted into his neck. Burgboy chopped at the thug and he bellowed as he sank to the ground.

Burgboy extended his arm to punch another thug but he rammed into him, causing him to stagger and back into someone. He turned his head to see the pocket knife floating. Mapleman exposed himself, looked back at his companion, and they both smiled confidently. They were back to back, almost surrounded by possible gang members. What would their fate be?

"There's two," one of the thugs pointed out, "why don't we just take care of this?" Mapleman became invisible and told Burgboy to fly off. Some of the thugs revealed their guns and aimed them at Burgboy. He began to fly off, bullets clipping his skin. He could fly off, but what about the three who were being beaten? There was no way he could live with himself if he left them there when guns were now in play. In an attempt to dodge an onset of bullets, Burgboy flipped through the air and looked down at where the victims had been. They were gone; they must have left in the middle of the battle. He smiled as his hair fell into his face, and he flew out of the shooting range of the thugs. Where was Mapleman?

He noticed that the thugs were silent; they must have realized that they were only with themselves then. He landed on the street and whispered out for Mapleman. He appeared behind him, chuckling with glee.

"Hey, what happened to the targets?" Burgboy asked.

Mapleman smiled widely, "I told them to run when no one was paying attention to them! Burgboy, that was…really awesome! There was this sort of um…well I…"

"You like being a hero."

"Well, I guess I," Mapleman laughed and hugged Burgboy, "yes!"

**Will this team last for a while? Does Mapleman really like being a hero? Does the cashier ever make another appearance? How about the guy in the back? What's with the McGriddle? Maybe find out in the next chapter of** **The Adventures of Burgboy: Another Superhero!**

_**A/N: I've been avoiding this chapter and it ended up being sooooo fun to write! :'D My gosh, I love writing. I missed writing this! You know what bothers me though? On Word, these chapters are like…five pages long or so sometimes (well this one barely takes up space on page five) but on this site, it's like… two pages. It makes me feel like I don't write enough. XD Also, a whole paragraph ends up being two lines on here. o_o;;**_


End file.
